Vanessa ate 1 slice of pizza. Emily ate 5 slices. If Vanessa ate $\dfrac{1}{11}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Solution: If 1 slice represents $\dfrac{1}{11}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 11 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 6 slices, which leaves 5 out of 11 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{5}{11}$ of the pizza remaining.